


Dream Isle, L'manberg

by Blubbles404Error



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gore, Mafia AU, No Beta, Other, We die like Wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubbles404Error/pseuds/Blubbles404Error
Summary: That Dream SMP mafia AU no one asked for, but I did so my brother and I made it!Warnings: This story has mentions of guns, blood, gore, smoking, and the like. If you are triggered by any of this please do not read the story!The "Romantic" relationships in this story are implied and if anyone in this story is uncomfortable with it, I will take this down immediately!Don't like? Don't read :](Glossary for every chapter in the end notes <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, implied relationships - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check end notes for the glossary!! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tubbo's and Tommy's ages here are 18 for reasons! No, there will not be any smut or any of the like. Never sexualize minors or real people :]

###  **Prologue**

Wilbur let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette as he looked at the night sky, this was the most peaceful night he has ever seen. He was right outside the entrance of the big house, then Tommy finally walks out, a smirk on his face, that same smirk that he always wears when their boss gives them a job.

“Boss gave us a job,” Tommy said, patting Wilbur’s back with his free hand

“I know.” 

Tommy looked at him, unable to hide his shock, "He told you already?”

“I see it in your face, Tom” Wilbur said as he took another whiff of his cigar “That stupid smile of yours says it all” he continued.

Tommy looks at him both offended and confused. Wilbur looks over to him, “So, what is it?” 

“You know that chump named ‘Schlatt?” Tommy asked, Wilbur looks over at him with an eyebrow raised.

“The guy who served 3 years in prison?” 

Tommy nodded “Yeh, that guy. Well he’s got a new armory down at the Harbor, and WE need to get these molotovs to him.” 

Wilbur looks at the box in Tommy’s hand, “He forgot ‘em?” 

“No, guy’s just more afraid of fire than guns that’s all.” 

Wilbur let out a sigh, “Why can’t Sapnap handle this? He’s got more experience burnin’ stuff down,” he said as he and Tommy walk over to a car. Tommy ignores him, like usual, putting the box in the back and going into the car “C’mon get in, you’re driving,” Tommy said. Wilbur rolled his eyes and shook his head, throwing the remaining piece of the cigarette he was smoking onto the ground and lighting it out with his shoe. 

He gets into the car and starts driving. Wilbur looks at Tommy from the side of his eye, “what’s with the gun?” he asks, Tommy looks over to him “Ya gotta be careful around these parts man, we’re far away from our turf,” is what he responded with. Wilbur hummed, “Okay then”.

The car ride to the harbor was silent for the most part after that, the only thing you could hear was the faint music coming from the radio and the breeze. After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrive at the harbor. Tommy steps out of the car first, walking over to greet Schlatt “Eh-he-he-he-hey!!! Goat boy whatcha doin’ pally,” he says as he grabs a Thompson. “Look at this baby, Wil!” Tommy says, Schlatt grabs the gun out of his hands “Hey! I was just looking!” Tommy exclaimed. Schlatt looks at him, clearly pissed, “Then don’t touch it! I had enough trouble gettin’ them here and then you show up!”

Wilbur walks over to them, box of molotovs in hand. Schlatt looks over at him, a softer expression on his face, “Hello, Wilbur”

“Hello, Schlatt” 

Tommy looks at the both of them in shock “wa-wa...WHAT?” 

Wilbur rolls his eyes as he puts down the box next to some of the other boxes, “C’mon Tommy let’s get back,” Tommy lets out a huff, then pulls out a box of cigarettes “Okay… Can I have a light?” 

“Sure,” Wilbur says, handing Tommy a lighter.

Tommy puts a cigarette between his lips, but fails to light it with the lighter. His eyebrows scrunch together, “c’mon stupid thing, work!” he says under his breath. Wilbur watches him struggle for a moment, before he’s had enough and offers to help him “Tommy let me try,” Tommy shakes his head, “I can handle a stupid lighter, c’mon!” 

“Tommy.” 

Tommy continues to struggle, “C’mon!”

“Tommy!” 

Tommy throws the lighter in a random direction out of frustration, not realizing that it landed near the molotovs, lighting them.

Wilbur lets out a sigh, “I’ll get a new one” 

“Yeah, let’s-”

Before Tommy could finish what he was about to say, an explosion erupted. Tommy’s eyes widen “HOLY SH*T!!” Wilbur looks just as shocked as him. Schlatt whips his head around to look at Tommy and begins to walk over to him walking fast but with heavy steps “What the hell DID YOU DO??” Schlatt exclaimed. Tommy’s eyes rapidly look around and finally land on the exit, “Wilbur, we gotta go!” Tommy said “Okay..!” Wilbur exclaimed as Tommy grabbed him and began running.

Tommy haphazardly opens the car door and gets in, and Wilbur does the same, “Drive, Wil, Drive!!” Tommy says, panic clear in his voice. Wilbur finally got the car going, after struggling a bit with the keys. Tommy let out a relieved sigh, as he heard Schlatt yell “Tommy you bast*rd!!!” 

“You think the boss won’t find out?” Wilbur asks, now that they’ve calmed down a bit.

Tommy looks over at him and sighs, “Let’s hope for the best”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossary:**  
>  **Thompson** \- The Thompson submachine gun is an American submachine gun first invented by John T. Thompson in 1918 during World War I
> 
>  **Molotov** \- A Molotov cocktail is a breakable glass bottle containing a flammable substance such as petrol (gasoline), alcohol, or a napalm-like mixture, with some motor oil added, and usually a source of ignition such as a burning cloth wick held in place by the bottle's stopper.
> 
>  **Armory** \- a place where weapons are kept.
> 
>  **Harbor** \- a part of a body of water (as a sea or lake) so protected as to be a place of safety for ships.


	2. In The Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit wordy, which is why it took so long for me to finally publish but I do hope you guys like this!! <33
> 
> No glossary for this chapter (yet)...

###  **Chapter One - In The Shadow**

Tommy fiddled with the gun in his hand as Wilbur drove them both to the casino, the car ride was quiet but Tommy could hear the beating of his heart in his ears. Wilbur sighs as he sees Tommy fidgeting “‘Ey, calm down” he says, Tommy looks over at him and lets out a huff and leans more onto the car seat. Tommy’s always been the immature one. 

The few minutes drive felt like hours for Tommy, then finally, he felt the car stop and Wilbur nudged him “Time to get up, kid”. Tommy glared but nodded and let out a shaky sigh before getting out of the car. Wilbur follows right after him.

Tommy slightly opened the casino door to take a peek and when he did all the blood drained from his face. A huge crowd of members in the family were in the casino lobby, surrounding one table. Tommy gulped, “What is it?” Wilbur asks when he saw the horrified look on Tommy’s face, “Looks like everyone’s here, even big G’s here, bastard didn’t even come to the boss’ party. We’re in big trouble Wil” Tommy said, running a hand through his hair. 

Wilbur pats Tommy on the back as he heads into the casino “I’ll go talk to ‘em,” he says. Tommy grabbed Wilbur’s sleeve “And get us killed? You’re crazy!” He said in a quiet but harsh tone.

“This the same guy who blew up the armory?” Wilbur asks, tugging his sleeve away from Tommy’s grip and crossing his arms, Tommy glared “shush! It was an accident!” before Wilbur could reply a booming voice interrupted him.

“Tommy!!” 

Tommy whipped his head back to see Jschlatt running at him “Ah f*ck- The ram is here!!” he exclaimed, rushing forward, pushing Wilbur out of the way and stumbling into the casino lobby as he tries running away from Jschlatt.

“Ow, f*ck!” Tommy says as he trips on the casino floor.

Wilbur and Jschlatt go in right after him, and as Jschlatt was about to grab Tommy off the floor, a deep voice interrupted them “What’s goin’ on here?” Eret asks, “Nothin’ just a little fuss between the two” Wilbur responds immediately, signaling Jschlatt to stay quiet as he lights a cigar and takes a whiff of it. 

“Well where the hell were you then?” Eret asks

“Boss sent us out” Wilbur answered, as if it was the most obvious answer.

Eret looked at the others then back at Wilbur, “When?”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, “A few minutes ago” he said

“Well bad news, the boss is missin’. No one here knows where he is,” 

Wilbur’s eyes widen, running a hand through his hair, he takes another whiff of his cigar “Christ, hey Tommy get up” he says to Tommy who was still on the floor, glaring at Jschlatt who was glaring right back at him. Wilbur sighs and rolls his eyes, kicking Tommy “Ow! Alright, alright! Getting up!” Tommy says, getting up and standing next to Wilbur. 

Eret continues to ask Wilbur questions, “Do you have anything to do about it?” 

“Us? No, we didn’t even know until now”  
  


“About what?” Tommy asks, confusion clear in his voice.

“The boss is missing, are you deaf now?” Jschlatt responds in a mocking tone.

“You-” Tommy catches himself and takes a deep breath, processing the new information given to him “Missing? wa-well If the other gangs find out, we’ll be yesterday's news, we’ll all be dead or behind bars. What the hell do we do!?” Tommy asks, panicking. 

"Did he leave any money?" Wilbur asks after Tommy.

“No. Best we could do is play it off for a while, keep it low, hope no one finds out about it, we’ll decide what happens next. Tomorrow we gotta search the town for any clues to the boss’ whereabouts, don’t let anyone find out.” Eret says with a firm tone, everyone around him nods their heads. They all were afraid, some more than others, but they’re one of the strongest families out there and they knew they could do this… somehow, that is.

“Okay,” Wilbur says and looks at Tommy “you hear that Tommy?” he asks, taking another whiff of that cigar of his, “Yeh, heard it loud and clear. Make sure no one finds out,” Tommy says in a serious tone, looking at Wilbur.

After that, everyone with a house went home while others stayed. No one slept easy that night.

—

Wilbur looked up, fedora covering the sunlight from going into his eyes. He took a whiff of his cigarette, waiting in front of the casino for Tommy and Eret. He straightened his back as he caught sight of a group of mobsters walking on the opposite sidewalk from him, he makes eye contact with one of them and they glared at each other for a good 2 minutes before the group walked away. 

Wilbur sighs, body now more relaxed as he took a whiff of his cigar. He waits a few more minutes before Tommy and Eret finally come out of the casino doors. 

“Hey, Wil! What’s up?” Tommy asks, seeing the uneasy look on Wilbur’s face.

“Those guys know about the boss?” 

“Let’s hope not.. Hey, Eret here thinks he’s got a lead” Tommy says, slinging an arm around Eret’s shoulders.

Wilbur’s eyes widen “Really?”

Eret smirked “Guy works at a bar downtown”

“He owes any money?”

Eret shook his head, “Nah, just a friend of the boss”

“But we ain’t afraid of crackin’ a few bones to get some words out right?” Tommy said with a smirk on his face.

Wilbur smirked back at him “Sure, Tom, C’mon let’s go, I drive.” he says, walking up to a car.

“As usual” Tommy says, as he and Eret follow after Wilbur. 

Wilbur rolled his eyes and takes one last whiff of his cigar before throwing it on the ground and lighting it out, then gets into the car. Eret sat next to Wilbur in the front despite Tommy’s protest. Wilbur then started up the car and started driving.

A few minutes into the drive, with Tommy still complaining, Eret spoke up “Hey, Wil” 

“Yeh?”

“Where were you and Tommy last night?” 

After hearing that, Tommy suddenly stopped complaining “Um… Yeh about that..” 

“We were out in the harbor, and Tommy kinda screwed up…” Wilbur replies for Tommy.

“Kinda?” Eret says, chuckling “Kid can’t even hit a target and he blew up the entire armory” he continued.

“Hey-Hey! It was an accident, alright jeez” Tommy says, ruffling his own hair.

Eret shakes his head, a fond smile on his face “You’re lucky that most of the supplies weren’t delivered yet. ‘Schlatt had to make the boss’ private lounge a temporary armory.” 

Wilbur hummed, “You think the boss ’ll get mad when he finds out?”

“Mad sure, but not angry enough to start puttin’ down his own men. Ain’t that right Tom?” He asks Tommy in a teasing tone.

“Yeh... sure” Tommy says, chuckling nervously and leaning onto the car seat.

After a few minutes of silence, the car finally stops and they arrive at the bar. Wilbur and Tommy get out of the car, “You stayin’?” Wilbur asks Eret as he lights a cigar, Eret looks over at him “I’ll be look out, can’t feel too safe” 

“Alright” Wilbur says, taking a whiff of his cigar then walking into the bar with Tommy. 

The bartender looks at them with an eyebrow raised as they sit on the counter stools. There was a tense silence before Wilbur spoke up, “I’ll have a shot of whiskey,” the bartender nodded then looked over to Tommy “Alright, how ‘bout you?” 

Tommy stutters and as he was about to tell the bartender his order, Wilbur answered for him “Give the kid some Soda,” at this, the bartender walks away to get their drinks. Tommy whips his head to look at Wilbur “Soda?” he asks, offended.

Wilbur stares at Tommy with a raised eyebrow before looking away and taking a whiff of his cigar, “And you need to be 21 to start drinking” he says in response to Tommy’s outburst.

The bartender comes back with their drinks, giving Tommy a coca-cola and pouring Wilbur a shot of whiskey. Tommy sips a bit of soda before looking over at Wilbur again to say something, but before he could Wilbur interrupted him “-And being part of the mob ain’t an excuse,” he says, drinking his whiskey, ”And besides we ain’t here for drinks” he continued. 

Tommy let out a frustrated huff “Okay..” he says, drinking his soda.

“Eret sent you?” the bartender asked Wilbur.

“He’s outside in the car. He says you know something about the boss”

The bartender looked around and thought for a moment before leaning in “...Well I was cleanin’ up the bar, it was late at night, and then this big man in a suit comes outta this expensive looking car outside. He walks up to me and he asks me for a shot of whiskey, took off his hat, there I was staring face to face with the toughest Mob boss in Dream isle,” he said in a quiet tone.

“Where’d he go?”  
  
“After that he heads back out. I didn’t follow him, so I can’t help you there.”

“Was there anyone with him?” Tommy asks, this time.

The bartender took another moment to think before finally responding, “The guy driving the car, he weren’t wearin’ a fancy suit. Something you’d find out of a warehouse or something. Couldn’t see the guy’s face though, but pretty sure he had a beard.”  
  
“So the boss wasn’t alone,” Tommy mumbled to himself. 

While this conversation was going on, Eret spots a car stop at the opposite side of the road from the bar. Eret’s eyes widen when four mobsters step out of the car with fully-loaded Thompsons. 

“Sh*t- GET DOWN!!” He exclaimed, as he hid behind cover in the car.

The four mobsters begin shooting at the bar until their clips run out, while everyone inside the bar is either dead or is trying to hide behind cover. 

“‘Ey Wil c’mon outta there and we’ll have a little chat about your boss,” one of the mobsters say.

Eret gets up from behind cover and aims at one of the mobsters, shooting one of them in the shoulder, “Shit!” the mobster exclaimed as he gripped his bleeding shoulder. The remaining mobsters immediately start aiming towards Eret’s direction.

Wilbur pats around his torso, looking for his gun and finally finding it after a few minutes. He stood up from behind cover and began shooting at the mobsters, shooting one of them in the chest and immediately hiding behind cover again before the remaining mobsters noticed him. He looks over at Tommy, who was looking at the dead bartender’s body. Wilbur pat Tommy’s shoulder, making Tommy snap out of his trance. Tommy looked at him, “You got a spare gun?” Tommy asks, Wilbur shook his head “No, where’s yours?” Tommy shrugs “I dunno, I’ll go find cover” before Tommy could even move, one of the mobsters yelled “Grenade!!” throwing a grenade in the bar through the broken window, the grenade lands right next to Tommy.  
  
“SH*T!!” Tommy exclaimed, Wilbur grabbed Tommy and ran out of cover to avoid the grenade blast. The mobsters, in an attempt to shoot Wilbur, accidentally shoot Tommy, “AH, F*CK!!” Tommy exclaimed, just when the grenade exploded. 

“Wil, I’m clipped. I don’t think I can walk,” Tommy says, holding onto Wilbur as support.  
  
“It’s alright, you stay here and give me cover while I go check on Eret,” Wilbur says as he helps get Tommy behind cover. 

“You’re crazy”

Wilbur and him stared at each other for a moment, “But you’re my type of crazy. I’ll cover you,” Tommy continues. Wilbur gave Tommy a smirk and ruffled his hair before heading towards the entrance of the bar. 

“There he is,” one of the remaining mobsters says and begins shooting at him, the other mobsters following suit.

Wilbur uses the car as cover, “I’m out!” he heard one of the mobsters exclaim. He watches as Eret begins shooting at them, shooting one of the mobsters in the head. He walks to the side of the car Eret was in, still using the car as cover, “You alright in there?” Wilbur asks him. Eret was gripping one of his wounds, “Yeh, just got clipped a couple of times,” he says, pain clear in his voice. 

“You bastard!” one of the mobsters exclaimed, after seeing Eret shoot the other, and begins shooting in their direction. Wilbur and Eret duck, “Christ!” Wilbur exclaimed.

Tommy watches as the scene unfolds and thinks it’s a good time to intervene, he gets out of cover, pulling out a thompson “Say hello to my little friend!” Tommy says, a crazed smirk on his face as he begins shooting at the remaining mobster until his clip runs out. 

Tommy limps over to the mobster’s dead body, “I’m out, but he’s done” he says, as he looks over at Wilbur and Eret, who was looking at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Tommy walks up to them, “Jesus, Tommy, where the hell did you get that?” Wilbur asks. Tommy grins, “‘Schlatt won’t mind if I borrowed a little muscle right?” 

Wilbur paused and thought back to when Tommy destroyed the armory, “let’s hope not… C’mon help me get Eret,” Wilbur says. Tommy shrugs, “Alright”

Tommy and Wilbur pull Eret out of the car, “Is the bartender dead?” he asks, groaning in pain as Wilbur and Tommy begin moving to another car.

“Yeh,” Tommy responds.

“Don’t worry we got all the information we need,” Wilbur says, reassuring Eret.

Eret sighed in relief, but fear and panic overcome him again when he hears the sound of police sirens.

“Sh*t.. Cops!” Eret said, coughing up blood, “We gotta get outta here”

“They don’t know, do they?” Tommy asks

“Let’s hope not,” Eret said, groaning in pain as Wilbur and Tommy set him down on the front seat of the car. 

Wilbur fiddles around with his coat pockets, finding some bandages “Here Eret, lemme patch you up alright,” Wilbur says, wrapping as much of Eret’s wounds as he can. Wilbur hops into the driver's seat, while Tommy gets in the back. They begin to drive towards the casino.

As they drove, multiple police cars drive past them despite the damage dealt to the car and the direction they headed from, “Looks like they don’t know” Tommy breathed out a sigh, “Thank god!” 

“Yet,” Eret said, coughing.

“We’re gonna have to get you to a hospital Eret,” Wilbur says, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Eret ignores him, “Bastards get paid enough money to shut their mouths,” he says.

“Not for long… We gotta tell the others about this,” After Tommy said that, a tense silence overtook them, and it stayed like that the whole drive to the casino.

They arrive at the casino to find Fundy pacing back and forth at the entrance. Tommy and Wilbur look at each other, before getting out of the car and helping Eret out.

Fundy jogs over to them, then looks over at Eret who was at the brink of passing out “Jesus- you too!?” he asked. Wilbur nodded, then looked at the casino “What happened?” Fundy let out an exasperated sigh, “Mobsters all over L’manberg- actually, no, all over Dream Isle are picking on our guys…” 

Wilbur and Tommy exchange eye contact, “We’re f*cked” they both thought.

Eret suddenly went limp, the only thing keeping him from falling was the support Tommy and Wilbur were giving him. Fundy looks at Eret, “C’mon” he says, looking around first before walking into the casino. “Alright” Wilbur says as he and Tommy follow after him, Eret still passed out. 

Wilbur and Tommy stop to take in the sight that they just walked into, there was blood on the walls and floors and the people with injuries from the fight were being treated. Fundy had walked up to Niki, pointing at the three’s direction, then walked back to the three and took Eret so that he could be treated. 

Tommy leans onto the wall next to the casino door, running a hand through his hair, “We’re screwed Wil, one day we own everything. The next, we’re being hunted like dogs in the street,” he says. Wilbur grabbed an unoccupied chair, positioning it in front of Tommy and sitting on it.

“We gotta do something Wil” 

Wilbur lights a cigarette, then takes a whiff of it “What is that?” he asks.

“I’m saying… what if we get a new boss,” Tommy says, shrugging.

Wilbur coughs, bringing the cigar away from his mouth, “You’re crazy” Wilbur paused “and abandon our search for the boss?” he continued, looking at Tommy with an incredulous expression on his face.

“He’s probably dead by now, Wil… We get this far and all we’ll find is a body in a ditch. And the next thing you know your name is right next to it,” Tommy reasoned, “I’m saying we get a new boss”

Wilbur chuckles, shaking his head “You’ve only been here for 2 years Tom, you got no Idea what you’re doing”

“Then you’ll fill in for me, right?” Tommy asks, leaning in slightly. Before Wilbur could reply to that, Fundy, who was listening in on their conversation spoke up “Woah, slow down there. Not everyone’s got the same opinion on having this guy run the family. I volunteer,” he says. Wilbur and Tommy look at him with questioning looks.

“Woah, hold on a second. Who the hell put you in charge?” Quackity asks, walking up to Fundy with his arms crossed.

  
  
“Boss put me in charge of the books… and the numbers,” Fundy says

“Alright... then?” 

Wilbur looks over at Quackity, tilting his chin up and taking another whiff of his cigar “What about you, Quackity?” 

“I say, I got what it takes. Don’t need no numbers to run a mob,” Quackity said, patting his chest.

“Hey, boss trusted me the most. Known him for over 10 years. More than anyone in this family, I say it should be me,” Jschlatt said from behind Quackity and Fundy.

Fundy turns around and glares at Schlatt, “Jschlatt shouldn’t you be taking care of the whiskey delivery?” he asks.

“Already did,” Jschlatt responded with a smug smirk on his face.

Wilbur takes a whiff of his cigar again, staring at the three and the three stared back at him. Everyone in the casino was silent as they watched the scene unfold. 

“It appears we have a conundrum,” Fundy says, breaking the staring contest.

Tommy thought for a moment before speaking up “Why don’t we just vote for who gets to be the new boss?” he suggested, voice shaking. Everyone looked at him in confusion, he clears his throat getting slightly more confident “Don’t that mean,” a grin on his face now, he continues, “You’re the most trusted one in the family”

Wilbur’s cigar hung from his lips as he looked at Tommy, shocked. 

Fundy thought for a moment, “Well… I guess you have a point,” he says, unsure. If possible, Tommy’s grin grows bigger.

“Tomorrow, we’ll settle this,” Fundy says to the three other competitors. 

Jschlatt has a sadistic grin on his face, “Remember... the numbers decide,” he says in a raspy and intimidating tone as he points at Fundy and looks over at Wilbur before leaving the room. Everyone goes back to doing what they were doing before, Jschlatt’s voice echoes throughout the building repeating the phrase “The numbers decide” over and over again.

Wilbur stands up, proceeding to pat Fundy on the back, “Good luck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of my readers have left a kudos and a comment so if you haven't already make sure to leave a kudos and maybe even a comment! It would help me (and my brother) out so much and it'll brighten my day! Thank you so much! <33


	3. Not an update

Heyo! So, as a fellow reader and author I know how annoying author's notes are between chapters so.. I'll be posting updates on my tumblr blog, which you can find [here!](https://redxmxncyy.tumblr.com/)  
  
  


I'm _planning_ to make a discord, but I'm not so sure... anyway, I'm going to start working on the second chapter of this story tomorrow! Thank you everyone for the patience! I love all of you <33  
  
Also, how do you get the dyslexic font?? I need help- (hit me up on tumblr..)


End file.
